


things you said when you thought I was asleep

by natalunasans



Series: Smaller on the Outside [21]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Chronic Illness, Drabble, Gen, M/M, Metacrisis, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Other, Worry, spoonie problems, staying alive - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-22 20:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11974305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalunasans/pseuds/natalunasans





	things you said when you thought I was asleep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OrphielBurrito](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrphielBurrito/gifts).



I knew you worried. But then I heard you telling Donna, who ‘understands you’, only cos she’s got a copy of your mind…

_(I’ve been inside your mind and you in mine, but not like that. Why couldn’t you have done a metacrisis with me? Why’d you have to pick a HUMAN of all things? Might as well swap biodata with a potted plant!)_

“I get so scared, Donna. What if…?”

“He’s stronger than you think.”

“I couldn’t bear it…”

“He’s trying really hard to stay alive, to stay with you, you plum!”

_(Okay, I guess she does understand something.)_


End file.
